


7:09 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I forgot your birthday again?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes.





	7:09 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I forgot your birthday again?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes before Supergirl scowled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
